The Placebo Matrix
by The Phantom of Perversion
Summary: For Zexion and Demyx, daily life can prove to be complicated. Mainly because of the fact that cold temperatures and doorknobs keep making it that way. And when you throw in a lobster, and a desperate, deserted cousin, those complications just get worse.


**A/N:**

**Wow it's been awhile since I wrote. **

**But I am back! And somewhat alive! dance of joy With a new penname- The Phantom of Perversion! (The old penname was digitalgirl3) And I have decided to, instead of updating my other incomplete fics, to write another one! Yay for smart ideas!**

**So this would be my first posted Kingdom Hearts fic and……….my god, my first posted shonen ai one…..how odd. **

**I've been meaning to write a KH fic for ever now, but never got around to it. And for the past 6 months I've been obsessing over the Zemyx paring, thus, The Placebo Matrix was born! I'm hoping to make this 3-5 chapters long, but you never know. **

**Hope you enjoy the first ch! Pleaseeee review after!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts sadly angst Nor the "Homosexual Matrix" book.**

_**The Placebo Matrix**_

"'_Oral Sadism and the Vegetarian Personality__' …The hell?"_

"'_Hair Loss for the Next Millennium' complete hippy garbage crap."_

"'_Attractive and Affectionate Grave Design.' hmm, could prove to be somewhat interesting."_

"'_The Joy of Chickens' …I loathe chickens."_

The sad thing is, is the fact that this was about the forth or fifth time Zexion has checked out these books.

Letting out an exasperated sigh, the young silver-haired boy didn't even bother to look up at the person who was checking out these aforementioned books. That would suggest that he wanted to attempt to converse with the person, perhaps say something along the lines of "And how are you today? Great weather we're having lately isn't it?" which was the last thing he really wanted to do. Why? Firstly, he really didn't give a damn on how this individual felt at this precise moment, most likely he felt crappy like the rest of society, but would put on a cheery act to make him seem normal, even if he, say, just learned that in order to live past 30, he would have to loose a testicle, merry a chicken and go by the name of "Annie-Marie" until death took pity upon him and claimed him.

Of course, that entire idea was completely un-logical and impossible. But it would just an expression, never to be taken seriously.

And the weather thing? Well, it was bloody cold out, so why bother to praise it?

After handing the superficial happy man the return slip for the library books, he watched his retreating back without much expression while pulling at his flimsy black glove for lack of anything better to do.

You may be wondering why he was wearing a glove, (Actually, truth be told, he was wearing two. Who in their right mind would wear just one glove? Another completely un-logical thing to do) but at this moment, that wasn't really important.

What was important, or at least, what deemed his attention at that moment, was the young man standing outside the library doors.

Just standing.

Looking at the door handle, it seemed, with a determined yet seemingly defeated look upon his young face.

Zexion frowned at this man (who actually looked to be around his own age) which should have shocked him, considering that he never really observed many people, but he brushed that aside and continued the study of him.

Not only was his apparent door phobia odd, but also his hair truth be told. Who in their right mind would have their hair cut in such a fashion? And who would actually continue to style it in such a…….tri-hawk, mullet, bowl-like way? Although he did wear what Zexion considered to be appropriate clothing, which consisted of simple blue jeans and a blue hoodie with what looked like random images of fish designed on the front.

Well, obviously this guy wasn't in his right mind, as he was still glaring at the door.

The door-man's eyes suddenly lit up, when he noticed a mother and daughter walk up behind him, who obviously intended to enter the library doors.

Zexion averted his eyes back to his slowly fraying gloves when the man entered, thanking the mother for holding the door open for him, laughing in a sort of overly friendly yet slightly embarrassed manner.

After the guy went further back into the library, Zexion redirected his attention to the stack of books in the return box, waiting to be checked back in.

With another sigh, Zexion started into said task, his mood slightly better after he noticed that he only had 10 more minutes left of his shift.

It was in the middle of checking back in "_So You Want to be a Daddy" _when he was interrupted with several books being set down in front of him.

"Hi!" Said the borrower of the books, obviously not noticing the cold and uninviting exterior Zexion always seemed to portray.

Zexion was cold yes, but he was never really cruel……..That much. Plus, he needed this job, and ignoring the costumers wasn't on the must-do list, sadly.

"Hello" He replied unemotionally without looking up, hoping this guy would get the hint that he wasn't the talkative type.

Apparently, this man was also a dumbass.

"So uhhh……..You're a librarian huh? That's cool I guess. Do you like books? Well I guess you must like books if you're a librarian, huh?" For some slight reason, the guy seemed a little……nervous.

And as Zexion started to scan the code of the 3 signal books and caught sight of the titles, he assumed that he did have a right to be nervous.

"_So You Think Your Son Is Gay."_

"_Issue's In The Closet. The "What, Why, and Huh?" Of Being A Homosexual"._

"_You Want to Put What Where?!"_

"_The Homosexual Matrix"_

The last title Zexion did a double take, slightly put off in the fact that he wanted to open the cover to find out the summery.

Really, who wouldn't?

Against all codes Zexion had, he looked up at the customer. Years later he always wondered if things would have been different if he just continued to stare at the "_Homosexual Matrix" _and ignored the happy-go-lucky guy. But most likely not. As you will soon find out, he had horrible luck.

Zexion found himself staring into a pair of icy blue eyes for a few seconds, where the odd yet familiar hair then caught his attention.

Well, it seemed that the guy with the door grudge was quite possibly gay.

The door grudge man, continued to stare at the small, overly clothed teenager with a slight blush on his cheeks. "_Why couldn't I have gotten the blind old lady to check these out?" _He pondered, but pushed the thought aside and attempted another conversation with him, as he was at the moment starting at him with a surprised look on his…..kinda girly face. (Like he could talk though)

"So, my name's Demyx! And if you don't mind me asking, why are you wearing gloves and a coat in the middle of June? " He asked as he handed Zexion his library card, thinking that this might be a good thing to start out with.

Zexion just shrugged and looked down to where he was now scanning Demyx's library card, still slight baffled at the "_Homosexual Matrix" _book.

Noticing this, Demyx decided to try and clear something up.

"Uhh ……They're for my roommate…….I swear."

Zexion again snapped his head up from the book, and raised a silver eyebrow. " I wasn't going to question you about it….."

"Well, you looked like you were kinda interested about it." Demyx pursued.

"I wasn't."

"You sure?"

"…….Yes."

"The 'Yes' was kinda delayed though."

"That means nothing" Zexion insisted, handing over the books, return slip and his card.

"…..You sure?"

In reply, Zexion just glared.

Demyx grinned stupidly (In Zexion's mind) and gathered up the items. "Well, I had a nice chat. I'll be seeing you I suppose. Since I have decided that I like books."

Zexion yet again raised an eyebrow. "You decided this within the last 60 seconds?" He questioned.

Demyx nodded "Yup."

Zexion just shook his head at this, and tried to busy himself with the computer that was somehow, in dire need of his attention.

Demyx, finally noticing that perhaps Zexion wasn't the chatty type, took this as a good time to exit. "Well, bye then!" He exclaimed, walking towards the door.

Where he stopped.

Stood.

And then continued to glare at the door, mumbling curses to himself.

Zexion, hearing this, glanced up and was rewarded with a pathetic, pleading look from Demyx.

" Could you uh…….Open the door for me? Pleassseee?" He begged.

Zexion shot him a puzzled look "Why can't you?"

"Well, uh……my hands are full." He decided.

"You can still open the door with one hand" Zexion pointed out.

"….." Demyx continued to stare, his bottom lip pouting out a bit.

Figuring that it was probably for the best, Zexion complied with a "Feh" and walked over to the glass door, happy that he remembered to keep on his gloves and coat.

Demyx stepped outside once the door was open wide enough "Thanks! You're a peach! Oh hey, what's your name anyway?"

Zexion glared at him, before mumbling out "Zexion" and closing the door.

"Thanks Zexy!" He heard from outside, and shuddered.

It then occurred to him; he just gave out his name to a complete stranger, without a second thought. Or a third thought.

…….What the flying hell was wrong with him?

Deciding to ignore his royal screw up of the year, Zexion went back behind the desk to finish checking in _"So You Want to be a Daddy" _, all the while still mentally cursing himself for such a foolish act. All he wanted to do at this moment now, was to curl up on his warm sofa, smother himself with several blankets, and maybe eat something hot if he felt up to it, while he attempted to rid thoughts of that crazy Demyx guy and the "_Homosexual Matrix"_ from his mind.

Yes, to Zexion. This sounded like a foolproof plan.

Demyx in the meantime was yet again in the midst of yet another obstacle.

The Door kind.

After mentally kicking himself for acting like such an idiot at the library for the entire walk to his rented dwelling (Which was rather a crappy condo, in dire need of another paint job. But hey, between him and his roommate, the rent was reasonable) and the sidetrack task of going to the local supermarket to pick up the oh-so-holy baker chocolate, all HE wanted to do was forget his worries while baking something, perhaps brownies, and annoy Axel, his roommate.

Though it would seem that the world was pissed off at him today. Or at least, Axel was too preoccupied to remember about staying home to open the door for him.

The most obvious thing to do would be to ask someone else to open the door for him with the key he held, but at that moment it was already after 10:00pm, and not many people were around. Well, ones that you would trust to unlock your door without screaming something about "THE VOICES ARE MAKING ME DO IT" followed by an attempted rape involving a shopping cart and a corn broom.

Demyx repressed this memory as quickly as it came, and focused his attention again the Dreadful Doorknob of Doom, as he liked to call it.

He decided that the best thing to do would be to call Axel, who was more then likely at Roxas' place. Again. Stupid horny pyro.

Demyx spun around on his heel defeated, and started to trek over to the lonely, pathetic looking pay phone around the corner, that was covered in random graffiti of what look to be pies. (And yeah, if you were wondering, Demyx was the one to blame for that)

Between picking up the handset and waiting to hear the dial tone though, something happened.

Something that would quite possibly change Demyx's life from that point on. And his thoughts on black boxers with purple bats on them for that matter.

Demyx started wide-eyed at this 'something' while putting the receiver back on its base.

The frantic call to Axel would just have to wait.

"So uh…….." Demyx started, not too sure where he was going with this "do you like, need some pants……or something?"

Zexion just glared from where he stood, freezing in his lone black boxers with the purple bats on them, along with his fraying black skater gloves and matching black scarf.

Demyx was still at a loss for words as he continued to stare at the near naked pretty boy in front of him, wondering if he should mock his choice of attire, run away from the possibly insane, or blush and stutter out random words.

It seems though, that Zexion was going to decide this for him.

" This is going…….to…….to sound weird and out of character, but…….I…..I need warmth. And now. Preferably yours since you seem closest."

…

…

…

"Please." Zexion added as an afterthought.

Demyx blushed as what was said finally sunk in, and stuttered out a few words involving "bats" "pretty" and "corn brooms" before promptly dropping the _"Homosexual Matrix" _and the several other books in shock. Along with his precious baker chocolate.

**A/N: That's it for chapter one! Hope you enjoyed it! Chapter two should be updated soon, amazingly.**

**Again, reviews are greatly appreciated. They make me uber happy joy joy. And force me to write faster. **

**P.o.P**


End file.
